


Skam DC Season 1 Episode 11: Do You Believe In Soulmates?

by bramgreenfeld, skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 1 [13]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/bramgreenfeld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Willa Liu had expected her sophomore year to be much easier than freshman year. After all, she’s gotten it all figured out now - she has decent grades, a good boyfriend, and even an okay work ethic. It shouldn’t even matter that she doesn’t have a single friend. After all, it’s less drama that way.Right?
Relationships: Jude (Skam DC)/Holly Rojas Castillo, Keira Bright/Jude (Skam DC), Willa Liu/Jasper Markowitz
Series: Skam DC: Season 1 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500662
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Clip 1: There For Me

SATURDAY, DECEMBER 14TH, 9:12AM

80s Films by Jon Bellion plays over shots of a DC neighborhood in the rising sun.

INT. WLLA'S KITCHEN

WILLA stands at the stove, making pancakes. HOLLY stands next to her making tea while SAFIYYA and THEO sit on the kitchen counter. THEO reaches out and taps SAFIYYA'S shoulder.

THEO

You kept pushing me out of bed last night.

SAFIYYA laughs.

SAFIYYA

Well, you kept stealing the comforter. I was just getting even.

THEO

Hey, it's freaking cold in here! I needed it!

SAFIYYA

So did I!

WILLA laughs, flipping a pancake.

HOLLY

So are you always home alone, Willa?

WILLA shrugs.

WILLA

Not always, but my mom's work takes her all over the country, so she's gone a lot of the time.

SAFIYYA

It sounds pretty cool, being by yourself like that.

THEO

It sounds lonely.

WILLA, surprised, glances over at THEO. THEO gives her a sympathetic smile.

The sound of footsteps comes down the stairs and KEIRA enters the kitchen.

HOLLY

Hey!

THEO

Hi!

KEIRA

(quietly)

Hey.

The girls gather around the table. The other girls load their plates and talk amongst themselves, but KEIRA stays still and quiet.

KEIRA

I don't remember anything from last night.

The girls exchange glances. THEO takes advantage of KEIRA'S distraction to put some food on her plate as well.

THEO

Well...you were drinking, and then you passed out at Nia's party. So we brought you back here. You were pretty out of it, and we didn't want to call an ambulance in case you got in trouble, so Holly called her brother because one of his friends apparently does this all the time. And, um...

She trails off.

WILLA

(to HOLLY)

I really have to meet your brother sometime.

HOLLY smiles.

HOLLY

You will. Someday.

KEIRA looks worried.

KEIRA

That sounds like a lot to miss.

WILLA

Keira, what girl with self-respect hasn't blacked out at least once?

HOLLY makes eye contact with WILLA and shakes her head slightly. WILLA grimaces.

HOLLY

Seriously, Keira. You have nothing to worry about. All you did was sleep.

KEIRA nods, staring down at her plate. The girls continue staring at each other, silently daring each other to ask the obvious question. SAFIYYA sighs.

SAFIYYA

Keira, do you remember what you told us last night?

KEIRA shakes her head.

KEIRA

I told you. I don't remember anything.

SAFIYYA

You said that you killed Matt's baby.

KEIRA doesn't respond, still not making eye contact.

SAFIYYA

Is that true?

Finally, KEIRA nods.

THEO

How do you know? Have you peed on a stick yet?

KEIRA gets up from the table, going up the stairs. She returns a moment later, carrying a pregnancy test box. She takes out the pregnancy test and shows it to the other girls, showing that it is positive.

HOLLY

Keira? Can I see the box?

KEIRA passes HOLLY the box. She scans it for a moment.

HOLLY

...this is expired.

KEIRA

They can expire?

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY

Yeah. And if they do, it increases the possibility that they might be wrong.

KEIRA

But it could still be right, couldn't it?

HOLLY frowns, nodding. WILLA gets up from the table.

WILLA

Okay. Hold on.

INT. WILLA'S HALLWAY

WILLA walks down the hallway to a closet. She opens it, looking through the organizer that hangs on the inside of the door. Finally, she finds what she was looking for.

INT. WILLA'S KITCHEN

WILLA returns to the kitchen and throws a pregnancy test down on the table.

WILLA

My mom bought some for me when she found out that I had a boyfriend. It can't be more than a few months old.

KEIRA picks up the box, staring at it like it's a bomb about to explode.

WILLA

Come on, what's the worst that could happen?

INT. WILLA'S HALLWAY

WILLA, HOLLY, THEO, and SAFIYYA hover outside the bathroom door.

WILLA

How long has it been? It feels like she's been in there for a while.

THEO

(loudly)

Keira, are you good in there?

KEIRA comes out of the bathroom, looking pale and anxious.

KEIRA

I think something's wrong.

HOLLY

Why? What is it?

KEIRA

Um, there was blood everywhere all of a sudden and...

The other girls exchange glances, smiling.

KEIRA

Why are you laughing? It's not funny!

SAFIYYA

Keira...did you maybe just get your period?

KEIRA still looks anxious for a moment as she lets it sink in. She covers her mouth with her hand as she starts to laugh.

KEIRA

Yeah. That could be true.

The girls dissolve into full-blown laughter. THEO pulls KEIRA into a hug.

KEIRA

Oh my god, I love you guys so much.

The girls slowly stop laughing.

KEIRA

Just...thank you for being there for me. And just for being _you_. And...I'm sorry for being so terrible to all of you, especially you, Safiyya. I don't have any excuse, I just...I shouldn't have said those things. I was so mean, and so wrong, for no reason.

SAFIYYA grabs her hand.

SAFIYYA

Hey. You're forgiven. And we love you too.

KEIRA nods, beginning to tear up.

WILLA

Fuck, Keira, don't cry, you'll make me cry.

KEIRA

(crying)

Sorry, it's just...I really love you guys.

THEO pulls the other girls into a group hug, the five of them laughing and crying at the same time.


	2. Clip 2: In Love

MONDAY, DECEMBER 16TH, 12:09PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, STAIRCASE

WILLA and HOLLY go down the stairs together, laughing. Posters on the wall behind them advertise a school tree lighting in the courtyard on Friday.

HOLLY

You did not just say that.

WILLA

Why not? It's the truth.

HOLLY

Harry Styles does not look like a roast chicken!

WILLA

Well, normally he doesn't, but when I look at his Rolling Stone cover with my glasses off -

THEO R. (O.S.)

Hey!

WILLA and HOLLY stop on the stairwell, turning around to see THEO RIVERA and JUDE coming down the stairs behind them.

WILLA

Hi!

THEO

So, how have you been?

WILLA shrugs.

WILLA

Better now. I just realized - I never really thanked you for what you said a few weeks ago. It really did help.

THEO

Oh - that's good to hear. Have you figured out who you are yet?

WILLA

Almost. There's just one more thing I have to do.

THEO smiles.

THEO

Cool.

JUDE clears his throat.

JUDE

So are you going to the tree lighting thing on Friday?

HOLLY

Uh, yeah. Willa and I are going with some of our other friends.

JUDE

Oh, okay. Cool.

He continues staring at HOLLY. HOLLY fidgets, uncomfortable.

HOLLY

Why are you looking at me like that?

JUDE

I just...you're really beautiful, you know?

HOLLY blushes, looking down at the ground. THEO looks between them and rolls his eyes.

THEO

Okay, we're gonna go. Bye Holls, bye Willa, see you Friday.

He grabs JUDE'S arm and pulls him down the stairs. HOLLY and WILLA look at each other and laugh. They continue down the stairs, walking past KAI at the bottom.

KAI

Willa?

WILLA stops.

WILLA

Oh. Hey.

KAI

I really think we should talk.

WILLA

Okay. Like, now, or...

KAI

No, I have rehearsal. Is tomorrow after school okay?

WILLA shrugs.

WILLA

Sure, I guess.

KAI

Cool. Um, see you then.

He ducks his head and hurries off down the hallway.

HOLLY

What's up with him?

WILLA

Apparently he's been in love with me since middle school.

HOLLY raises her eyebrows.

HOLLY

Wow.

WILLA

Yeah.

They walk down the hallway in the opposite direction.


	3. Clip 3: Enough

TUESDAY, DECEMBER 17TH, 5:08PM

EXT. PARK

WILLA and KAI walk up a hill to a park bench and sit down.

WILLA

Okay, this time you have to tell me the actual truth. No more lying.

KAI

Okay.

WILLA

Really? Because that's what you said when you told me that you weren't the one who told about -

KAI

Willa. I won't do it again. I promise.

WILLA shrugs, not really believing him, but talks anyway.

WILLA

At the condo, when I asked you about Brooklyn and Jasper. Were you lying then?

KAI shrugs.

KAI

I mean, they were texting. I don't know if it was about homework - all I know is that Matt wasn't picking up his phone for some reason and Jasper really wanted weed, so he texted Brooklyn.

WILLA

Wait - they were high then?

KAI

We all were. Did you seriously not notice?

WILLA groans.

WILLA

It doesn't matter. Why didn't you tell me that, then, instead of letting me think that he was cheating on me?

KAI

He didn't want me to tell you. He thought you'd freak out. Hey, _did_ you freak out when he told you?

WILLA glares at him.

KAI

Okay, sorry. Um, I don't think that you would have believed me anyway. You were so set on thinking that he was cheating even before you saw the text, I don't think that anything would have changed your mind. It was easiest to just let you believe it.

WILLA

Kai, do you have any idea how fucked up that is?

KAI doesn't respond. He looks away from WILLA, staring out towards the setting sun. WILLA sighs, leaning back against the bench.

WILLA

I keep thinking about sixth grade. Nia, Brooklyn, you and me. We were inseparable, and look at us now. Everything's fallen apart. I just...I want to go back to that. I want to know what happened to the guy I knew back then.

KAI

I don't know, okay? I don't know if he ever even existed.

WILLA joins KAI in looking out towards the sun.

WILLA

Do you remember what you told me in Ocean City about how you feel like you're never enough? That's not true. That's not even remotely true. Kai, I love you the way you are. Just not the way you love me.

KAI laughs bitterly, shaking his head.

KAI

No way. You've got it all wrong.

WILLA

What?

KAI

I'm not enough, okay? I'll _never_ be enough.

WILLA

Why? What are you talking about?

KAI sighs, putting his head in his hands. After a moment, he looks up again, still not meeting WILLA'S eyes.

KAI

So. I said that I was in love with you, right?

WILLA

Yeah? It's kind of hard to forget.

KAI

Well, that's not exactly -

KAI'S phone suddenly vibrates. He takes it out of his pocket, and we can see that the caller ID reads "Mom". He answers it.

KAI

Hello?...Yeah, it's me. I'll be home soon, I promise...No. I don't think that Dad will be home tonight.

KAI blinks rapidly, tilting his head back.

KAI

Okay, bye. See you soon. Love you.

He hangs up, wiping his eyes and his face of any emotion.

WILLA

Are you alright?

KAI

Yeah. I mean, I kind of have to be.

WILLA nods, but clearly doesn't believe him. They sit there in silence for a moment, WILLA eventually putting an arm around KAI. He leans his head on her shoulder.

KAI

I'm sorry. You didn't deserve any of it.

WILLA

You're right. I didn't.


	4. Clip 4: Wild Heart

WEDNESDAY, DECEMBER 11TH, 4:10PM

EXT. PLAYGROUND

WILLA stands at the top of a play structure in the abandoned playground where she and JASPER met up at the beginning of episode 5. The sky is gray and her breath comes in clouds, but she doesn't seem cold. She has earbuds in her ears, I'm Ready To Move On/Wild Heart Reprise by Bleachers ft. Yoko Ono playing in the background.

She takes her phone out of her pocket and makes a call. Someone picks up after only a few seconds.

JASPER

(over phone)

Hey.

WILLA

Hi. You know how you said to call you when I figure out who I am?

JASPER

(over phone)

Yeah.

WILLA

Well, I think I know now. Are you busy tomorrow?

JASPER

(over phone)

I'm actually looking for Hanukkah presents for my brother. Is Friday okay? Before the tree lighting?

WILLA smiles.

WILLA

That sounds perfect.

JASPER

(over phone)

Awesome.

KAI'S voice can be heard over the phone, his words unintelligible.

JASPER

(over phone)

Um, that was -

WILLA

Kai. I know.

JASPER

(over phone)

Yeah. He's absolutely annihilating me in Mario Kart right now, so -

WILLA

Yeah, I get it. Kick his ass for me.

JASPER

(over phone)

Oh, I definitely will.

WILLA

Good luck.

JASPER

(over phone)

You too.

WILLA hangs up, staring at the phone for a few seconds before pocketing it. She smiles and then slides down the slide, walking out of the frame.


	5. Clip 5: Who I Am

FRIDAY, DECEMBER 20TH, 3:35PM

EXT. JASPER'S APARTMENT

WILLA approaches JASPER'S apartment building. She moves to open the door, but someone opens it from inside before she can. She stumbles backwards as JUDE, along with a bulldog - GLENN COCO - at the end of a leash, come outside.

JUDE

Oh, sorry!

WILLA

It's fine!

She kneels down to pet GLENN COCO.

WILLA

You've missed me, haven't you, Glenn Coco?

GLENN COCO licks her face with his giant tongue. WILLA laughs.

JUDE

Are you going to say hi to me, or just the dog?

WILLA

Mmm, probably just the dog.

JUDE

That's valid.

WILLA stands up finally, leaving Glenn Coco with one last scratch behind the ears.

WILLA

Is your brother home?

JUDE

Uh, yeah. Should I stay away or...?

WILLA rolls her eyes, still smiling.

WILLA

See you around, Jude.

JUDE

Not if I see you first, Willa.

He leaves with GLENN COCO. WILLA watches him leave, and then enters the building.

INT. JASPER'S APARTMENT, HALLWAY

JASPER opens the door before WILLA can even knock on it. He is wearing a light-up Hanukkah sweater. WILLA stares at him.

WILLA

Oh my fucking god.

JASPER spins in a circle.

JASPER

What do you think?

WILLA

It's hideous. I love it.

JASPER

I thought you might.

CUT TO:

INT. JASPER'S APARTMENT, KITCHEN

JASPER and WILLA, holding mugs of hot chocolate, lean against the window. WILLA takes a drink of hers, watching JASPER stare at her.

WILLA

Why are you looking at me like that?

JASPER

You look kind of different.

WILLA smiles.

WILLA

I feel different.

JASPER

Yeah. Me too.

We cut to a shot of the two of them standing much closer together, their noses almost touching.

We cut back to the original shot.

WILLA

Do you remember when we first kissed?

JASPER laughs, covering his mouth with his hand.

WILLA

Why are you laughing?

JASPER

I don't think I'll ever forget it. The thing is...ugh, it's so stupid.

WILLA

Why is it stupid?

JASPER groans.

JASPER

Do you remember last summer when that stupid Chainsmokers song was playing all the time?

WILLA

(singing)

_Whooo do you love, do you love..._

JASPER

Yeah. That one. So...we were at that party. And I didn't know how you felt about me, right? You were my girlfriend's best friend, anything that I did would be a risk. So I told myself that if that was the next song on the playlist, I would kiss you.

WILLA

And was it?

Another cut to the two of them close together.

Return to them standing apart. JASPER laughs.

JASPER

Yeah. But I didn't kiss you. I got...

WILLA

Scared?

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER

No! Just...yeah. Scared.

WILLA laughs.

WILLA

Yeah. But I wasn't scared, and I actually did kiss you. Do you want to know why?

Cut to JASPER stroking WILLA'S cheek, the two of them pressing their foreheads together.

WILLA (V.O.)

Because I was looking for the same sign. If I heard The Chainsmokers, then I would kiss you.

Return to them standing apart.

JASPER

Really?

WILLA laughs.

WILLA

No. Not really. I didn't need a sign. I just...wanted to kiss you. And it wasn't because I wanted what Nia had, or because I was following someone else's opinion.

Cut to JASPER and WILLA kissing softly.

Return to them standing apart.

WILLA

So you saying that I did...it kind of hurt. I was pretty pissed at you. I lost not just one, but now three of my best friends, to be with you. I gave up everything just to love you. And it might've been a really stupid choice, but it was mine. So you telling me that I don't have my own opinions is pretty fucking unfair.

JASPER

A really stupid choice?

Cut to JASPER wiping a tear from WILLA'S cheek, the two of them still kissing.

Return to them standing apart. WILLA nods.

WILLA

Yeah. It was. Because I loved you. And you loved me. But the thing is, I felt like shit the entire time. I was paranoid that you were going to cheat on me the way you did on Nia.

JASPER

I wouldn't have done that to you.

WILLA

That's the thing, though. You don't know that for sure, just like I didn't. So I became insecure, and clingy, and desperate. And I hated it.

JASPER nods.

WILLA

You were wrong about a lot of things, Jasper. But there was one thing that you were right about - I don't know who I am. Not really. But the thing is...when I'm with you, I'll never be able to know. Your opinion matters more than my own, and that's not how it should be. That's not really your fault, but that's how it always has been, and how it would always have to be. So right now, I think that what I really need to do is figure out who I am. And I have to do it on my own.

Cut to WILLA kissing JASPER, the two of them making out against the kitchen table.

INT. JASPER'S APARTMENT, JASPER'S BEDROOM

They enter JASPER'S tiny bedroom, still kissing as Who Do You Love by The Chainsmokers ft. 5 Seconds of Summer begins to play. They remove each other's clothes and fall onto the bed, having sex one last time.

JASPER (V.O.)

Do you believe in soulmates?

INT. JASPER'S APARTMENT, KITCHEN

WILLA

Yeah, I do. I just don't think we're each other's.

JASPER nods, looking out the window as he takes a drink of his hot chocolate.

INT. JASPER'S APARTMENT, JASPER'S BEDROOM

JASPER and WILLA lie next to each other on the bed, facing each other. They kiss - one last time.


	6. Clip 6: See You Next Year

FRIDAY, DECEMBER 20TH, 7:30PM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas by Sam Smith plays over shots of the characters that we have gotten to know this season - KAI, HOLLY, SAFIYYA, THEO F. KEIRA, JUDE, THEO R., NIA, etc. Finally, we see JASPER and WILLA walk into the crowd together, holding hands, and then let go of each other and walk in opposite directions.

WILLA looks around for people she knows. Eventually, she spots KAI standing with AUGUST and CALLUM and walks over to him.

WILLA

Hey!

KAI

Hi.

They hug.

WILLA

So, Jasper and I broke up. I just thought you should know.

KAI nods, as if he's expected this.

KAI

Are you okay?

WILLA shrugs, considering.

WILLA

I'm better than I was.

KAI smiles.

KAI

I'm glad.

In the crowd behind him, HOLLY can be seen. She finally sees WILLA and waves, running over to her.

HOLLY

Hi!

WILLA

Hi!

HOLLY and WILLA hug.

HOLLY

Have you seen Keira anywhere? She said she'd be here, and I'd text her, but my phone is dead...

WILLA

Ugh, sorry. So's mine.

KAI takes his phone out of his pocket and hands it to HOLLY.

KAI

Here.

HOLLY smiles at him.

HOLLY

Thanks, Kai.

KAI motions as if he is tipping a hat. He is pulled away by AUGUST and CALLUM.

Across the crowd, THEO waves, SAFIYYA and KEIRA next to her. HOLLY and WILLA make their way through to them, hugging the other girls once they get there.

HOLLY

We were looking for you!

KEIRA

You were? What's up?

WILLA

Just wanted to make sure you hadn't passed out somewhere.

KEIRA rolls her eyes as the girls laugh. JUDE comes up behind her, clearing his throat.

JUDE

Um, Keira?

KEIRA squeaks quietly, turning around to face him.

KEIRA

Yeah?

JUDE

I just...I wanted to apologize for not standing up to Matt. He was really terrible to you, and I just let him be.

KEIRA

Oh, um...it wasn't your fault.

JUDE shrugs.

JUDE

I really want you to know that none of what he said is true. You're beautiful, Keira. You don't deserve a guy like that.

KEIRA blushes.

KEIRA

Oh! Um, thank you. So much.

JUDE smiles at her, making eye contact with HOLLY over her shoulder. THEO RIVERA calls his name and he leaves, waving to the girls. THEO smiles at WILLA, and she waves at him.

KEIRA turns back to the girls.

KEIRA

Oh my god.

THEO

I know!

The five of them hug.

ANNOUNCER (O.S.)

Everyone! The lighting will commence in one minute, so make your way over to the tree, please!

All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey begins to play as WILLA, KEIRA, SAFIYYA, and THEO run off towards the tree, leaving HOLLY standing alone. She looks down at the phone in her hands, revealing the Google searches visible on the screen, including "how do you know if you're gay" "what is grinder" and "am i gay or bi or pan".

She looks up again, over towards where KAI, JASPER, CALLUM, and AUGUST are standing together, KAI staring at JASPER. She smiles softly and walks over to the boys.

HOLLY

(to KAI)

Hey, thanks for letting me borrow this-

JASPER takes the phone out of her hands.

JASPER

I don't think he should be taking the credit for that.

HOLLY

It's your phone?

JASPER

Yeah. This clown never charges his, so he was borrowing mine.

HOLLY nods slowly, smiling again.

HOLLY

Okay. Thank you then, Jasper.

JASPER mock-bows.

JASPER

Anytime. See you next year!

KAI

Yeah, see you soon, Holly!

HOLLY waves, turning around and walking towards the other girls, standing in a clump by the tree. The tree lights come on, casting HOLLY into a silhouette.

CUT TO END CREDITS AS SONG CONTINUES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i wanted to put in a montage of the cast dancing during the credits like in druck but i had no idea how to write that in this format so just. imagine it lmao)
> 
> thank you so, so much for reading this season of skam dc and going on this journey with me and willa. i hope that you loved reading it as much as i loved writing it. i'm sad to be leaving this season behind but so excited to share what's coming next for this series <3\. if you want to talk about skam dc (please talk about skam dc with me!!) then hit me up on tumblr @ijzermansrobbe! see you next year!


End file.
